<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer Omens by SinScrivener</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367896">Summer Omens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener'>SinScrivener</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>List made by @thetunewillcome so check it out-Mine is a mix between Maggot Husbands and Ineffable BeeXGabe and won't include all (apologise if that's not how this works .. I will remove myself and my work from this tag and your blog/name if you so wish)</p><p>If I was to ask if I could do this-I will first and foremost apologize here! Please let me know I thought it was an everyone thing-I will message you even with an apology and if I can make it up to you maker of this 'Summer Omens'</p><p>But for now-I hope I don't ruin anything with my work-Hope someone enjoys something I write-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub &amp; Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Dagon &amp; Hastur &amp; Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur &amp; Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They will be marked with the ship so, BeexGabe or LigxHast)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ships as I go-Tags as I go</p><p>(None of CrowXZira cause their always the main)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Festival-LigxHast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A carefree and joyful time is to be had at a festival, is it not?</p><p>Candies, rides, friends.</p><p>A bit of mischief can be found too if mortals are not careful, which to Demons versed well in the ways of Tempting, they weren't!</p><p>Hastur and Ligur were not strangers to crowds of people, nor to festivals like these.</p><p>It was a summer festival, schools were out, mortals were everywhere, the Tempting literally fell into their clawed hands without their trying so their being there was mostly, oddly enough, to spy around the vendors. Smell the food things, see the colors around, hear the laughter of happy mortals!</p><p>They hated mortals, never understood them, but puzzled by these things they did, they stuck around long enough to get a new understanding of cotton candy via a stolen cone from a wiggly mortal child, or maybe a plushie toy, courtesy vendor they swiped which no one saw as the two passed it by.</p><p>The Tempting was grand, pickpocketing, being the easiest to darker being snatchings, but as Hastur and Ligur walked uncaringly close, almost hand in hand, sharing a turkey leg they stole from a man grabbing money to pay for it between them, they enjoyed this festival like many other mortal festivals before them. And come fall, as Ligur grabbed a plushie frog for Hastur before they left the grounds, they'd be there again, awaiting the Tempting, the colors, the smells, and the new things they'd be able to try!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Snooze-LigxHastxDag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A far off distant beeping entered first the dark skinned Demons dreams.</p><p>He growled lowly and flattened his torn ears to his head, trying to ignore it.</p><p>It wasn't time yet!</p><p>Next, it bagan to irritate the lanky skinny Demon who opened an abyss colored eye and bared a fang.</p><p>Their infernal alarm! The damn machine that told them to come back to work! Dagons pride and joy when High Duke's and Demons chose to stay away from Hell, as a means to stay away from work!</p><p>"Shut'up!"</p><p>Hastur fumbled around the area where the sound came from but knew it was pointless.</p><p>"Let us sleep a bit longer, we plead, Dag!" Hastur whimpered as his hand wagged uselessly over the side of the bed, Ligurs alarm getting louder, his body curling up along Hasturs side to silence it.</p><p>"Why should I, all ya do is snog each other in your office during work!" The voice of Dagon returned from another part of the dark room to which Ligur whined painfully, "Oi, we'll pay ya ya shut this blasted sound up! PLEASE ya damn fish!"</p><p>"Bring me next time, boring as Heaven since the sickness!" Came the others voice and with a combined, "Ey," The sounds of an alarm clocks constant beeping ceased.</p><p>"Oi I said you daft dips 'next time'-" Dagon began as their form almost crashed upon both males wherever it was they lay hidden in their time away from work.</p><p>Hastur first shifted, then Ligur, then settled down between them, all three together, Hastur yawned deeply as Ligur spoke tiredly, "It's next time, fishlips!"</p><p>A light lick was given to one of Dagons ear fins by Hastur, his nose resting now within the others ginger locks, then Ligur pushed himself deeper into the Lord of Torments side until said Duke themself had a comfy bed of body to rest their head on and wrapped their arm around him, Hasturs around them, Ligur holding both.</p><p>As Dagon expected, the two Duke's got to hit snooze but with a sharp fanged smile, they fell to sleep between them as they too finally got a chance to do the very same thing.</p><p>The sickness Above wasn't so bad afterall, especially when you got to rest with your mates for a few days longer~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lavender-BeexGabe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Out of all the other Angel's did you notice something about yourself?" Lord Beelzebub was speaking as they and the Archangel Gabriel sat together in the park.</p><p>"Hmm, and what's that, Bee?" The tall man asked, eyes closed to the world, the only world beside him that mattered he could feel and hear and this pleased him.</p><p>That stopped like someone told you bad news as Beelzebub spoke up in that way only they did, a monotone buzzing that carried the emotion in it for them, it was accurate and calm, "You went beyond Mother and made yourself YOURSELF by choosing a color She did not choose for you!"</p><p>Gabriel looked to the Prince of Hell with eyes of worry, eyes the color the Prince was speaking of, the color of the scarf they touched oh so gently along his neck.</p><p>Lavender!</p><p>Bee was right-Well, of course they were right!</p><p>The Lord of Flies just stared with those icy blue eyes as they knew he was thinking, hands running along the fabric so much finer then any mortal weaver could weave.</p><p>Of course they were tight-</p><p>Angel's held the golden marks and that was IT! To choose something more was choosing to be YOURSELF and not what SHE Created you as, Herself!</p><p>That was a DEMONIC thing to do!</p><p>"If it meanzzzz anything, Gabriel," Beelzebub spoke up before Gabriel lost it. Their icy blue eyes took on an emotion, a true emotion for a change and their voice was gentle and true, "If Mother felt you were against Her, you'd been a Demon by now! But you're not, are you?"</p><p>Gabriel shook his head, letting that sink in.</p><p>He grew pink in the face next as the Price of Hell leaned up and gave him a small kiss and said, "No, you're not. You're Her Messenger! THE Messenger of Her word, Archangel Gabriel"</p><p>"Bee~"</p><p>A tap to his face was the next thing he got and he smirked, touching the spot that was hit and he watched as his 'enemy' moved off the bench they sat upon, Beelzebubs voice back to its emotionless drull, "DON'T get use to that, zzzztupid Angel!"</p><p>"I will~" They heard and buzzed, eyes rolling with a playful smile upon their lips.</p><p>Lavender, the color of Gabriel, the color of THEIR stupid Archangel~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Petrichor-LigxHast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(A pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather)</p><p>Early morning sounds began. First one bird. Then another, followed by a cricket or maybe five.</p><p>A family somewhere off in a distant farm awoke alongside this early morning to start the day, tending to the cows, chickens, crops.</p><p>Amongst the waking world beyond that was heard, two forms smelled the beautiful scent of last night's rain as sleep released them of their dreams and alertness brought them to the morning and the world outside their nest~</p><p>So dry and hot it had been for months that not even the Demons were fans of it by it's end, so when the buzz of energy from a storm tingled from Above caught one of the two off guard during a Lurking, they cut it short and weren't disappointed when a half hour later, the world was reprieved by a downpour the likes of which could fill an Olympic swimming pool!</p><p>Now, as Hastur and Ligur awoke at a leisurely pace to the sounds of the morning, the smell of the Petrichor ran across their noses.</p><p>Birds sang everywhere within the trees, bugs called out to the sun as it rose, whilst the two Demons stretched out and or yawned, one another enjoying the night in they'd unexpectedly had.</p><p>Jackets left behind them in their sleeping spots, the two sat at the mouth of the stone mausoleum where they made their home away from Hell and snuggled together close, sniffing with eyes closed and ears perked, at the waking world around them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Freckles-LigxHastxDag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wot?" Dagon asked after the third poke to their scaled face.</p><p>The three Duke's lay sprawled out below a tree Above on Earth, actually enjoying the weather-It beat Hell and it's madness of Satan being told off by a twelve year old!</p><p>It started with Hastur noticing the scales along Dagons face.</p><p>He loved Ligurs and wondered if Dagons felt the same and poked some lightly.</p><p>The other smirked, sharp fangs showing but not in unfriendly way at the contact.</p><p>Ligur saw this and repeated the act a second after Hasturs finger left.</p><p>Dagon snorted and put their hands behind their head, bemused.</p><p>Their mates could be weird but also adorable whilst being so~</p><p>Then came the double pokes from both and that's how they got where they were, Dagon looking pointedly at Hastur who started it first, Ligur too, looking to their beloved main mate wondering why this was being done even.</p><p>"You've got scales, Lig, Dags got scales-"</p><p>"Good show, Amph, good show!" (Amphibian) Dagon said and tapped Ligurs hand away before doing the same to Hasturs.</p><p>Hastur caught their hand and they blinked.</p><p>"Yours are more like freckles~"</p><p>Dagon was silent.</p><p>Mortals had what was called 'freckles', was that an insul- </p><p>"NO!"</p><p>Ligur snorted as Hastur barked, pushing the other back upon their relaxed position along the grass, "Meaning your scales are better then freckles!"</p><p>"He's being romantic, fish!"</p><p>Dagon made the sandpaper like purring noise they were now known to make amongst their mates and gushed, patting both males cheeks with a clawed hand, "You two are so adorable~"</p><p>Then, with a kiss to Hasturs nose, Dagon rested a leg over their other and smiled. Patting their stomach to show both males they could get comfy with them, Dagon continued to purr as their mates both rested closely along their sides, the 'freckle' scales upon their cheeks burning now with warmth, their icy blue eyes closed happily as they felt Hastur and Ligur nuzzle them under the chin and just upon the top of the head~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fireflies-LigxHast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A past time of Duke's Hastur and Ligur when Above and not working, when the nights yielded the bugs that lit the night up like stars now dancing amongst Earth, was a rather childish game between the two, one in which Dukes of Hell like them two could not possibly get over if someone caught them.</p><p>A game of catching lightning bugs! Fireflies! Glowbugs!</p><p>Sometimes they'd use their hands to catch the bugs. This was almost always how the game got started.</p><p>Sometimes they'd use their mouths like those dogs in movies, making their mouths glow bright and their laughter echo in the night.</p><p>Sometimes they'd use their lizard like toad/frog tongue to aid in their game. In the heat of the game they'd tangle tongues even as they shot for a bug they had seen.</p><p>A childish fun the two had. A fun night out with one another, without work or worries.</p><p>Rushing through the long grasses caused heaps of fireflies to fly, Hastur and Ligur both would make a great show of catching bugs. One flicking out a tongue nearly the length of his whole body as the other lept for some at such a height he could have taken flight!</p><p>The two spent hours doing this. A childish fun neither could even come to explain why they felt the fun thrill of doing it at all.</p><p>Catching the fireflies one way or another just made the Duke's night and once the lights died from the bugs, they finished the rest off, sat back to back with a light of their own passing between them and smoke enveloping their heads.</p><p>Maybe Ligur would tell a bad but funny joke and produce a few more bugs from somewhere. Or Hastur might light another cigarette for them before the night was fully through. But no matter that, around them lay the bodies of the fireflies they'd chased endlessly in a strange feeling neither could ever really come to explain to anyone other than to themselves.</p><p>A feeling that was only felt between them and would be Hell to try and explain if they were ever caught.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lightning-LigxHast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It held such a power in it. Such a violent energy, wild, blazing!</p><p>When Hastur learned he had the ability to create lightning, it became a new means of flame!</p><p>Hellfire was his thing, a power he molded with all his hate! And once lightning was under his control well, that was just as destructive in the clawed hands of any Duke of Hell as it was in the very clawed hands of Duke Hastur!</p><p>He relished in his control of the bolts he wielded. Laughed wildly as flames exploded fourth from anything his lightning touched. He loved holding power over something, over someone's even, even being a Duke, this was a different power, a different control!</p><p>This affected mortals, HER Creations! THIS was one of HER OWN CREATIONS!</p><p>Lightning!</p><p>And yet, he held onto it, molded it with Hellfire and made it so much more deadly than it was created to be~</p><p>Ligur always watched him at a distance, eyes burning with their own Hellfire as he watched him work.</p><p>Churches burning before him, mortals screaming, you named it, Hasturs lightning destroyed it! And Ligur watched with glowing pride and only approached when his mate was truly burnt out.</p><p>For the lightning came from within, the lightning was from an explosion within himself, and in it, was his rage and it destroyed everything in its path as it shot outward!</p><p>Now it was an outlet thanks to Ligur, Ligur who now approached his slumped mate who held him as thunder sounded in the distance, as Hastur screamed, who's tears fell like the rain that was soon to follow.</p><p>Instead of self Destruction, instead of watching his mate parish, Ligur after long last found a way for his mate to release his anger and use it upon others.</p><p>That became his lightning. Filled with Hellfire and hate. Filled with rage, surging with such a power that God Herself could not have been the one credited for having made it.</p><p>It held such a power in it. Such a violent energy, wild, blazing-When Hastur learned he had the ability to create lightning, it became a new means of flame!</p><p>When Ligur learned his mate could create something else more potent than just his basic Hellflame that could harm himself but now something for others, he knew beloved's healing could slowly begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bloom-LigxHast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(She/Her for Hastur in this fic)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was rare for both Hastur and Ligur to give a damn about self appearance but today, if someone from Hell didn't know any better, it looked as if they did.</p><p>Ligur was done up rather nicely, decent suit, hair brushed. His chameleon was well hidden as a tattoo along his arm.</p><p>Hastur, her hair done straight and tied in a neat braid, had on a rather acceptable dress and to Ligur, she looked beautiful~</p><p>The normally lanky skinny Demon was still just as pale and her eyes were just as dark and emotionless to mortal's, but as the two walked arm in arm along the sidewalk, they looked like a normal couple!</p><p>Bodies close, voices low and together, Ligur and Hastur moved amongst the mortals without a care in the world. Ring bands of silver shone bright upon their fingers, an aura of love actually wafting around them even to any passing by Demon.</p><p>It wasn't often when Hastur FELT good about herself-Male OR female so when the feeling hit, whatever gender the Duke of Hell maybe at the time, Ligur was more than happy to spend the day with his Pet making the most of their enjoyment, their feeling good, they themselves~</p><p>If it meant for these random hours of looking sharp for her amongst mortals, he'd drop SATAN flat to do it!</p><p>If it meant braiding her hair like this again over and over and over again? Lord Beelzebub would just have to kiss his ass!</p><p>Don't EVEN get him STARTED on watching his Pet show off the clothes she chose!</p><p>Armageddon had NOTHING on his watching eyes! He could sit for EONS as Hastur, feeling good about herself, showed off this fact by trying on clothes~</p><p>He'd learned to silence the mortals QUICKLY when Hastur dressed nicely for even though HE knew his Pet was perfect, these pathetic piss monkeys didn't compare to her and made CERTAIN they gave at LEAST a smile, clap, or admiring comment when she walked the floor!</p><p>Just like now, as they walked~</p><p>Hastur smiled, head leaning along his shoulder happily as mortals just smiled and moved aside.</p><p>With an easy grab up, Ligur broke off a blooming flower and purred to Hastur, nose in her hair, voice soft and deep, "This doesn't compare but I think it would look nice with you~" And offered the flower bloom with a bow, eyes up to his beloved, waiting.</p><p>Hastur gave a small giggle behind her hand and allowed her mate to place the flower bloom just upon her ear. She hid some shyly as just as soon as this was accomplished, Ligur stole a kiss.</p><p>"Love you my Pet~"</p><p>"I love you too, Lig~"</p><p>Under his chin she nuzzled and off they started walking again, hands holding, the mortals in their way, smiling ever still silent, moved off, away from the happy couple with matching rings and love auras so strong it could strangle a fellow Demon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Relax-BeexDag</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For my BeexDagon shit headcanon, Dagon loved Bee from the start, small pretty Angel</p><p>Revolution becomes and Dag sees the pretty Angel going against Gabe and Michael (sp) and gets stabbed by the Holy Sword of Gabriel intended for Bee, leading to Dags Fall</p><p>Might write about it sometime but once found, Bee makes Dag their right hand after such a selfless (stupid) act</p><p>This is my BeexDagon ship headcanon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dagon was in Hell, jokingly known as Lord of the Files. It was in respects really their constant devotion to the filing system of Hell and keeping order within it.</p><p>'Lord' in title just like their Prince of Hell, Lord Beelzebub themselves like so, was never wavering, none stopping, always going!</p><p>So, when the words 'relax' FINALLY sank into the fish like Demons brain from their Lord's very mouth, it was too late to question about it. The two were Above, on Earth!</p><p>Hell was Below! Work was Below! Hastur and Ligur were Below! ALONE! They snogged more when they were alone like this!</p><p>As if reading their thoughts, Lord Beelzebub snickered and bumped the blue scaled Demon lightly with their small body and asked, "Bet you anything their already having a party down there!"</p><p>Dagon nearly dared the thought!</p><p>Crowley bringing that SOUND Below and the Demons… DANCING…</p><p>"Relax, Dagon, I assure you, we can have a day together without worry." They heard and looked to their small, icy blue eyes Prince.</p><p>Such a being so small yet so powerful!</p><p>To a human standpoint, they'd be seen as weak and useless, but Dagon knew, all of Heaven and Hell knew all too well!</p><p>This 'tiny' being had begun the Glorious Revolution in Heaven~</p><p>Dagon couldn't help the smile forming upon their lips, sharp fangs showing as they did this.</p><p>Such bravery. Such heroics!</p><p>"And yet you act like you can't have a day off for yourself?" Beelzebub scoffed and moved ahead of them, walking backwards, emotionless icy blue eyes never wavering from their Duke's own.</p><p>"I just feel.. Maybe someone else best suits you my Lord!"</p><p>"Who better than the Demon who literally Fell in defense of my idea, in Satan's name, saved me from Archangel Gabriel's blade?"</p><p>Dagon mindlessly touched their side, the mention of the blade burned their Holy scar mark and then tried their purr as Beelzebub placed their small hand overtop their Duke's, over the wound that was destined to kill them that day.</p><p>"Your my hero, Dagon~ A bit of relaxing won't do us harm~" And with a lean towards their Duke, Lord Beelzebub gave them a small kiss upon the forehead and whispered, "I have much to make up for now that you've gotten better now come, there's a place I know you'll simply love!"</p><p>Taking their Duke's hand in theirs, Beelzebub began leading the way, Dagon being lead, smiling behind them, voice heard or not was unknown to them but it was still said, and was all the truth, said between Heaven and Hell both, "I'd do so over and over again my beloved, Beelzebub! Revolution or not, I loved you from the start~"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>